


Counting The Days

by knitekat



Series: Truth Revealed [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fandom Stocking 2017, M/M, Plans For The Future, Plans Put On Hold, Slash, Waiting Is Over... Or Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: Danny's been counting the days until James' cast is off... and then a dinner out derails all his plans for a night in with James.





	Counting The Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



Danny had been counting the days until James' cast was off and he knew he wasn't the only one. Oh, the mutual hand-jobs had been great and he was sure James had appreciated being blown... even if it had jarred his leg. 

He had everything planned for the day, a nice meal in and then bed, only for it all to be derailed by a bloody dinner party. One he had been told he was going to and where he would behave, just because James had to go and misery loved company. Danny shook his head, knowing it was his own fault, the dinner invite had been on the calendar before he and James had got together, it was just unfortunate it was the same day. 

“Penny for them?” James asked. 

“Nothing.” Danny knew he'd answered too quickly when James raised an eyebrow. “I'm just being stupid.”

“Would you care to elaborate on which particular piece of stupidity you are referring to?”

“Hey!” Danny cried before James limped over and kissed him. 

“That was uncalled for,” James murmured against Danny's ear, before taking the opportunity to lathe it with his tongue, something he knew short-circuited Danny's brain. “Danny?”

“It just... I was looking forward to you getting that bloody cast off and...” Danny trailed off. “I told you it was stupid.”

“I've been looking forward to it too, Daniel, and if I could get out of going to this dinner, I would,” James informed him. “However, as I can't, the next best thing is you coming with me, as my partner.” When Danny just gaped at him, James swallowed. “If you don't mind being public about our relationship...?”

“Cause I bloody don't,” Danny cried. “I just didn't know if you'd want to...” He trailed off, uncertain how to phrase _be out in public with your bit of rough_.

“Idiot boy,” James muttered. “I have no plan on hiding you away, Danny.”

“Oh.” Danny felt like a bloody idiot. He grinned at James, imagining all they could get up too at this party. 

Either James could read his mind or Danny's thoughts were clear on his face, for James quickly said, “However, I do expect you to behave yourself while we are there.”

_Damn!_ Danny thought before he frowned. “While we're there? So... once we're home?”

“Oh, I have plans, my dear boy.” The look on James' face had Danny groaning, especially when James leaned in, his words a breath against Danny's ear. “Lots of plans.”

“Fuck, James.” Danny groaned, his cock rock hard and aching. He groaned and thrust when James' hand caressed him. 

“I said I have plans,” James said, “However do take care of that little problem or we'll be late.” 

“James.” Danny could hear the whine in his own voice. 

“What am I to do with you, Danny,” James murmured.

Danny opened his mouth to tell James exactly what he could do, but before he could, James opened Danny's flies, tugged his cock out and dropped to his knees, swallowing Danny in one. James looked bloody good on his knees, but soon all thought was driven from Danny's mind as James took him to bliss. 

Danny's knees wobbled and he was thankful there was a chair behind him as he slumped into it, groaning when James caught a trail of come with his fingers and proceeded to lick them clean. Never had the saying about cats and cream been so truth to Danny. 

James grinned up at him. “Good to know I can blow your mind, Danny, but do make yourself presentable, the taxi will be here soon.”

Danny nodded, but with his brain cells still scrambled it was only when James started to struggle to his feet that Danny moved, helping his lover upright and kissing him hard, tasting himself as James granted him access. His hand moved lower, flicking James' trousers open. “Let me.”

“Danny...” James groaned when Danny dropped to his knees. “We don't have time.”

“You want to go out with a cock hard enough to hammer nails with?” Danny asked, not waiting for an answer as he used all his skills to bring James off as quickly as he could. He supported James as his lover swayed. “Just a taster to later?” Danny murmured as he kissed James, sharing his come with him. 

“Definitely, my dear boy,” James said as the door bell rang. “Now, behave and I'll fuck you through the bed tonight.” 

Danny felt his spent cock twitch feebly at that thought. “Saying that now is just being mean.”

“No, saying it now and not going through with it would be mean,” James corrected him. 

“I'll behave,” Danny promised. 

“I thought you might.” James limped towards the door. “Now, are you coming?”

“Definitely, guv,” Danny said, grinning widely. “Hopefully more than once.”


End file.
